


For Me?

by gardenofmaris



Series: Hold Me Tight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Sendak takes care of Shiro the morning after, and gives him a gift.





	For Me?

Shiro woke up to a cold bed, frowning as he reached out to try and touch Sendak only for his hand to close in on empty air. He shifted, groaning as the movement stretched his pained muscles, sore from the night before. His eyes opened, and he looked around, but didn’t see or hear a trace of Sendak anywhere.

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and huffed blearily. He’d been hoping to wake up in Sendak’s arms, maybe go for another round before they both showered together, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

Rolling over, he sighed and pulled the covers up higher before letting his bleary eyes close.

It seemed like he’d only been resting his eyes for a moment when he heard movement in the room. Afraid that it might be his attacker coming for him again, he bolted up, only to relax when he saw Sendak moving around the living room, setting up an array of boxes and racks of clothes.

“Sendak?”

The smile Sendak gave him was fond. “Did I wake you?”

Shiro shook his head, then stopped. “Well, yes and no. I woke up a little earlier, but you weren’t here, so I went back to sleep. Then I woke up because I heard you moving around.”

He eyed everything that Sendak was setting up. “What’s going on?”

Sendak shifted. “Well, it’s all clothes. For you.”

“For me?”

Sendak nodded. “I figured it was about time I got you a new wardrobe.”

Shiro’s heart melted. God, Sendak was the sweetest. He was sure that his face was as smitten as his heart felt in that moment.

He moved to sit up a little farther, but hissed through his teeth with the twinge of pain that shot through his thighs. Sendak immediately came over to him, gently pulling the covers off of him and reaching for him.

“Come on. Before you can try on your new clothes, I’m going to make sure you get a nice hot bath and a massage.”

Shiro crawled towards Sendak, and when he reached the edge of the bed, Sendak picked him up easily. He squawked in surprise, holding on as Sendak carried him to the bathroom. He was set down on the toilet while Sendak went to work drawing a bath for him. The steam coming up from the water looked heavenly, and he couldn’t wait to feel how good it felt against his skin.

Sendak put in a few drops of something that smelled amazing, warm and earthy, with a floral hint. He didn’t know what it was, but it changed the color of the water slightly and filled the room with the relaxing scent.

Shiro insisted on getting himself into the tub, and Sendak sat next to the tub, helping him. The moment that the water hit his muscles, he could feel the discomfort start to leach out of them. It felt amazing, and he closed his eyes and sighed blissfully as he sunk down in the water until it was up to his neck.

He stayed right there, enjoying the darkness his eyelids brought and taking deep, contented breaths until he felt like he was floating.

Some time during everything, Sendak must have started purring, because Shiro slowly became aware of the sound, and it only made things more relaxing for him. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, silent and enjoying each other’s company, before he shifted and opened his eyes.

Sendak’s eye met his, and without a word, he handed Shiro a strange looking thing covered in what he thought was soap. He looked at it for a moment before taking it, assuming that this was what he was supposed to use to clean up.

He took his time washing the sleep sweat that had accumulated off his body, although it seemed that Sendak had taken the time to clean his come and the lube off of him. Come to think of it, he didn’t remember there being a crusty spot on the bed either. He must have been really worn out by Sendak.

Sendak took the soap covered thing from him when it came time to scrub his back, and Shiro let his head fall forward with how good it felt to have those strong hands rubbing the dirt off of his back, much like how Sendak had rubbed his back to comfort him the night before.

He let the tub drain when he was done scrubbing off, and Sendak opened the faucet above to let warm water come down and rinse off the remnants of the soap. While he rested in the spray, letting it wash everything off, Sendak put more soap on his hands and went to work washing Shiro’s hair, being careful with his claws, but also scraping them lightly along his scalp. It tingled in the best of ways, and Shiro pushed his head further into Sendak’s hands, humming softly.

Sendak helped Shiro out of the tub, firm arms keeping him steady and preventing him from slipping on the wet floor. As soon as he was out, a warm and fluffy towel was wrapped around him, and Sendak went to work on drying Shiro off with it.

Shiro turned here and there as Sendak needed him to, marveling in just how much that bath had helped with the soreness in his muscles. He almost didn’t feel the discomfort any more.

When he was dried off, Sendak turned Shiro to face him, and Shiro tilted his head up as Sendak moved down to nuzzle and caress Shiro’s jaw and neck. Shiro could smell Sendak, even when he pulled away, and he wondered if Sendak was scent marking him. 

He let himself be pulled into Sendak’s warm embrace, and he wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but it felt so nice. Sendak was so good to him, and he wanted to make him happy. He would go to the ends of the universe to make sure that Sendak was happy all the time.

It was easy to let himself get led back to the bed, although when Sendak laid him out on his front, he was surprised to feel a firm rubbing of his feet instead of the complete debauchery he’d been expecting.

“Hm?”

Sendak rubbed the pads of his fingers in small circles, shushing Shiro. “I’m giving you a massage. The medicine I put in the bath earlier should have taken most of the pain away, but this will get rid of that last little bit of ache you probably have.”

“Ah.”

He settled himself deeper down into the sheets, letting all of the tension loose from his body as he let himself float on the sensation of Sendak massaging him while he purred. Sendak’s biological hand was warm, soft, a nice contrast with the cool, firm sensation he got from Sendak’s bionic arm and they seemed to know what they were doing. He smiled into the pillow, turning his head to get some fresher air.

“You’re so good to me,” he murmured.

“I worked very hard to get you. The last thing I want to do is break you.”

Shiro smiled, feeling warm at the statement.

“Can you tell me how you got me?”

The hands that were working their way up his legs paused, before Shiro heard Sendak take a deep breath and continue.

“You were from a planet far, far, far away from here. I am unaware of the details of how the Galra patrol found you or if you were with anyone. What I do know is that because of your strength and your youth, you were sent to fight in the gladiator rings.”

“Galra?” Shiro interrupted, curious. He didn’t recognize the word.

Sendak nodded. “That is the name of my species. You are a ‘human’ if I remember correctly. Your species hails from a planet called Earth.”

“Ah.”

Sendak nodded again.

“What happened after I was sent to the gladiator rings?”

“You were strong, vicious. You won every fight that you were in, and brought many crowd favorites to their knees. You became known as the Champion, and your matches were always the most popular.”

Sendak’s hands came up to his thigh, pressing into the muscles there and making him moan softly into the pillow.

“I, of course, was aware of the gladiator rings. As a high ranking official, I am sometimes granted the honor of seeing them from the best seats. Of course, your matches were always sold out quickly, so it took me a long time and a handful of favors. But I was finally able to see your matches. I was immediately certain of one thing. I wanted you to be my own.”

The longing in Sendak’s voice was evident, and Shiro squirmed lightly. He felt honored that he could incite emotions like that in another person.

Sendak continued. “I worked for months, pulling strings left and right, but it was almost futile. Until there came a time when there was a particularly brutal favorite. He was the one to chop off your arm, and in your pain, you were almost killed. However, you were spared, because officials feared that there would be a riot if you were killed.

“But you could not keep fighting. You had been defeated, and the Galra only accept victory or death. So you were slated to be sent to the Druids, a fate some would say was worse than death. However, by a pure stroke of luck, I managed to pull the right strings, and I was granted permission to have you for my own.”

Sendak ran his hands up Shiro’s sides, shifting until he was practically straddling Shiro, being careful not to put his full weight on him. He pressed firmly, and Shiro groaned softly.

“When did I get my metal arm?”

Sendak pushed his thumbs lightly into a knot, slowly pushing outwards. “You got it when I was given permission to have you. The Druids would have been fine with you missing a limb, but I insisted that they give you a prosthetic.”

“Just like you?”

“Just like me.”

Shiro hummed. “You really are too good to me,” he mumbled. “Thank you, Sendak.”

“You’re welcome, my Champion.”

They fell into companionable silence as Sendak finished up massaging him, and before Sendak could leave the bed to do whatever it was he was going to do next, Shiro reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down onto the bed and rolling them over so that he was on top.

He leaned down, kissing Sendak deeply, showing his gratitude with the kiss. He laced his true hand with one of Sendak’s using his Galra one to play lightly with Sendak’s ears.

When he pulled away, Sendak’s eye was wide, awed, and Shiro felt like he was on top of the world. Shiro smiled down at him, pressing kisses all over his face and neck, Sendak’s purring was loud, uninhibited, and Shiro shifted down so that he could press his ear against Sendak’s chest and just listen to the sound. Sendak’s hand came and rested around his waist, and they laid there for an indeterminate amount of time, trading small noises of contentment.

After a while, Sendak moved underneath him. “I do understand that I make a comfortable pillow, but would you not like to try on the clothes I got you?”

Shiro sat up, looking over towards the living room where all the clothes he’d forgotten about was still hanging up. He looked back down at Sendak, then between him and the clothes a few more times, before gingerly getting off of Sendak so he didn’t accidentally hurt him. “Okay. I’d like to look at the clothes.” He smiled at Sendak, reaching out for his hand. Sendak took it and let Shiro help him up, placing his hands on Shiro’s waist and giving him one more quick kiss before leading Shiro to the living room.

Shiro gasped as he looked at all of the clothes, running his hands over the different fabrics. He didn’t think that he was a fashion snob or anything of the sorts, so he was glad that most of the clothes consisted of casual, but high quality and good looking clothes. Taking a couple of the items off of the rack, he put them on and turned towards Sendak. Next to where Sendak stood, there was also a mirror that he’d set up, and Shiro stepped in front of it.

It was similar to the form-fitting shirt Sendak had torn off of him the night before, and the pants were of a breathable but snug fabric. As he turned, he could see that the pants hugged his ass, and he looked up at Sendak with a knowing glance.

Sendak met the gaze with his own, eye raking over Shiro’s body, before shrugging and grinning. Shiro stuck his tongue out at him before going through the rest of the rack and seeing what there was.

A good amount of the clothes were darker colors, which he appreciated, and everything that he tried on was quite obviously meant to accentuate his muscles and curves. It wasn’t until he got towards the end of the rack that the clothing changed drastically, and Shiro turned to Sendak with a raised eyebrow.

Sendak shrugged.

Some of the clothing was definitely more revealing than others, but it was all highly suggestive, clothes that he would wear with the intention of seducing someone. He pulled a black lacy shift with some panties off of the rack, running the material through his hands and admiring the silver accents.

Pulling off the clothes he’d been trying on previously, he slipped into the lightweight fabrics, once again looking at himself in the mirror. He admired the way the lace gave him just the slightest hint of modesty, before opening up in the front and framing his crotch. Just as with all the other clothes, the outfit fitted itself to him, making the panties cover his cock completely, but definitely staying snug enough that he could see the outline of it through the fabric.

Sendak’s gaze was admiring, and Shiro licked his lips. God, it felt so good to be wanted like this.

Shiro wanted to show Sendak just how much he appreciated everything, even the lingerie.  _ Especially _ the lingerie. He sauntered up to Sendak, dropping to his knees there in front of him and running his hands up Sendak’s thighs. He leaned in, taking a deep breath and nuzzling Sendak’s crotch.

Sendak’s hands came to rest in Shiro’s hair, and Shiro took his time unfastening Sendak’s pants. He pulled them open, sliding them down until they reached his knees. He hooked his thumbs in Sendak’s underwear and looked up at him from beneath his lashes before leaning forward, mouthing at his cock over the cloth.

The groan that came from Sendak’s mouth was lovely, and he wanted Sendak to keep making that sound. He suckled a little harder, starting to lower the fabric ever so slowly. When the fabric started being peeled away enough that Shiro could see Sendak’s cock, he moved up, pressing wet kisses and kitten licks to the skin there.

Sendak’s breathing was getting audibly heavier, with hints of growls and purrs thrown in, and Shiro kept teasing until Sendak’s hands tightened to the point of pain in his hair. He hissed softly, and Sendak quickly loosened his grip.

He sucked lightly on the tip of Sendak’s dick, running his tongue over the slit in the top and marveling in the taste. It was musky, almost bitter, with a soft hint of sweetness. He wasn’t sure how well he liked it, but he pushed on regardless, sucking in more and more. For whatever reason, he wasn’t skilled enough to deepthroat Sendak, but he took in as much as he could, using his hands on what his mouth couldn’t reach.

Sendak growled and moaned above him, hips pistoning gently as he softly fucked Shiro’s mouth. After a moment, Sendak pulled Shiro’s mouth off of him. Shiro pouted up at him, but Sendak just led them to the couch, sitting down and kicking off his pants and underwear before stretching one leg out. He pointed to it.

“Ride my leg while you suck me off,” he ordered.

Shiro immediately complied, pressing his panty-clad crotch against Sendak’s leg. He went back to sucking on Sendak’s cock while he gyrated his hips against Sendak’s leg, moaning softly around him.

Sendak pushed a little more at Shiro’s limits, trying to press back into his throat, but stopping when Shiro started to choke. He didn’t give Shiro much of a respite, just scratching his scalp comfortingly, but staying well within Shiro’s limits. In the position he had, Sendak had less leverage to fuck up into Shiro’s mouth, but Shiro stayed enthusiastic, slurping and sucking away.

He wanted to make Sendak feel good, wanted to keep him happy and sated and bring him orgasms all the time. It didn’t hurt that Sendak made such delicious noises.

Shiro could tell that Sendak was starting to get close by the noises he was making. They were becoming more choked off, more desperate, and he could tell that Sendak was just itching to get off already,

He doubled in his efforts, sucking harder, going a little deeper, although not so deep that he choked again. It payed off in the way Sendak’s noises of pleasure intensified.

Suddenly, the base of Sendak’s dick started to swell beneath Shiro’s hands. Shiro was confused, and let go. He tried to pull off, but Sendak’s grip was tight and wouldn’t let him, so he did the only thing he could and sucked harder. He only had a moment to wonder what the hell was going on when the swelling locked itself behind his teeth.

His tongue caressed the skin for a moment, and Sendak let out a pleasured yell, before suddenly thick ropes of come were shooting down his throat. He stayed calm, swallowing it all down, amazed by how the swelling seemed to pulse in time with every spurt of come.

He stayed there, trapped by Sendak’s dick, still riding Sendak’s leg. Sendak’s hands ran through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Sendak himself was murmuring how good Shiro was, how beautiful his mouth looked stretched around his knot, how he’d made the right decision in letting himself knot Shiro instead of hesitating like last night.

Sendak’s praise was heady, and he kept humping Sendak’s leg, grinding down and whimpering when the fabric gave him a particularly good shot of friction. His whimpers got higher and higher around the knot in his mouth as he got closer to the edge, before he let out a loud groan as he came into his brand new panties.

Shiro’s jaw was well and truly sore by the time Sendak’s knot had deflated enough for Sendak to pull his cock out, and Sendak rubbed Shiro's jaw gently as he pulled Shiro up for a kiss.

“So good, my darling. You were amazing.”

Shiro moaned into Sendak’s mouth at the praise.

Sendak looked down. “Well, I see that you’ve certainly enjoyed this set quite a bit.” He reached down, pulling Shiro’s come covered panties off with Shiro’s help.

“I think you should clean these up, don’t you?”

Before he could answer, the soiled panties were shoved into his mouth. He held them there, tongue working on the fabric, as Sendak picked him up and carried him to the bed.

“How’s round two sound, my darling?”


End file.
